


Masterpiece

by baekoneggyeolk_ed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Model!Baekhyun, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, artsy chanbaek i think, just lots of sex, painter!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekoneggyeolk_ed/pseuds/baekoneggyeolk_ed
Summary: It was no doubt that Byun Baekhyun was a work of art. Even with the skilled brushstrokes of a painter, no one could capture the essence of his beauty. As a man of the arts, Chanyeol believes only his technique possesses such skill that could bring out the most beautiful color on his skin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was a deleted work of mine that was part of my first series in AFF. I decided to post it after months of being deleted and accumulating cobwebs in my docs. This is an edited version and may have a sequel in the near future since I liked this one the first time I posted it on AFF.

Flawless skin as white as an artist's canvas laid before the fireplace. Skin decorated with beads of sweat. Skin, that was begging to be touched. Skin, that was scrutinized by another man in the room. Skin, that was flushed with every stare and glance from the said man.

Brown tufts of hair fell graciously on the petit man's chocolate orbs, making him look as delectable as he can to the man with a piercing gaze.

Chanyeol had his eyes trained on the beautiful man in front of him as light strokes of dark charcoal glossed over the paper. He was, yet again, making another masterpiece with Baekhyun's exposed body and a cloth, that was silk, covering almost nothing left to one's imagination.

His pose was elegant despite his sensual state. He was on carpet near the fireplace, beside the Christmas tree glistening with lights and glitter. He laid on his side as his elbow supported his head. His unruly hair tangled with his delicate fingers. Though Baekhyun was a man, he had curves that Chanyeol gladly traced with his charcoal pencil. There lay a silky, red sheet cloaking his member and accentuating the curve of his hips.

Baekhyun was naked,  _ almost.  _ And Chanyeol reveled in the beauty of his model. Light strokes of his pencil glossed over white paper, filling the blank canvass with the art that's known to be Byun Baekhyun.  _ Ethereal,  _ he thought.

His expression was a vast ocean of serenity. His eyes were alluring as if he was inviting the man to eat him, to paint his beautiful body with reds and blues and violets. It's as if he was inviting the man to explore the mystery of his beauty. His lips were parted but not much, just enough to see the two teeth in the front, teasingly grazing his bottom lip. His lips were a perfect shade of pink, full of life that one might say they're soft with just one look.

Overall, Baekhyun was simple. Simple but beautiful with the way the fire from the fireplace illuminates his skin. It was almost as if the light made him even more tempting.

Though Baekhyun might seem relaxed and composed in his posture, his heart was pounding crazily in his rib cage. Every glance that Chanyeol threw, made it harder for him to maintain his composure. Every stare that he threw, the exhibitionist in him was fulfilled _and was silently asking for more._ His gaze. _His_ _piercing gaze,_ drilled into the depths of his soul as if trying to figure out the beauty of Byun Baekhyun.

But there was something he couldn't get right. Something that he needed  _ to show. _

Baekhyun lifts a lilting gaze as soon as he realizes the full attention he received from his lover. Chanyeol had a look in his eyes he couldn't quite fathom. His unreadable eyes raked over his body. Baekhyun blinked.  _ Is there something wrong? _

Baekhyun exhaled a shaky breath as he saw his eyes focusing on the piece of sheet in between his legs. His skin tingles and the hair on the back of his neck stood as he felt violated by those eyes he had always loved.

**"Remove the sheet,"** he spoke.

And a moan was threatening to come out of his pinkish lips.  _ He was loving this too much. _

  
  


_ Strike one. _

  
  


Baekhyun nudged the sheet lightly, making his movement very minimal, and returned back to his original position once the silky sheet slipped to the floor.

Chanyeol's lips tugged upwards.  **"Beautiful."**

  
  


_ Strike two. _

  
  


Baekhyun blushed. His limp member was exposed and he was afraid that with the way Chanyeol was looking at him with that violating gaze, it might come to life.

**"Remember, Baek. Don't move** **_or else._ ** **"** his deep voice reverberated and Baekhyun felt chills running down his spine.

_ It won't take long,  _ Baekhyun thought.  _ I can do this. _

But it seemed like his body was against him. His cock throbbed.

  
  


_ Strike three...and so the game starts. _

  
  


He gulped as he began to feel the room heating up. Chanyeol noticed and Baekhyun caught him smirking. His cock twitched involuntarily. Baekhyun willed himself to breathe under Chanyeol's suffocating gaze. He willed himself to think about other things and not the way Chanyeol's hand looks so big wrapped around the skin pencil. How those hands held him the opposite way during sex. How that hand felt him up in the right ways during one of their  _ sessions.  _ The way that hand was wrapped tightly around the pencil, like how he would clasp his cock inside his calloused palm— _ he felt another twitch. _

Baekhyun's groin was slowly coming to life as he couldn't push those dirty thoughts from his mind. All he wanted was to be touched by Chanyeol and make those lewd thoughts that he had into reality. He was merely turned on by the fact that he was exposed, bare naked, and that he had Chanyeol's eyes on him, tracing his curves and intricately drawing his groin.

  
  


_ It was always like this. _

  
  


He was too turned on and riled up by Chanyeol's gaze, what more if he will touch him? Baekhyun feels like he is about to combust. He was getting light-headed and dizzy with want and desire. Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol badly.

  
  


_ In this game, they play. Chanyeol bends the rules. He was the opponent and the one who dominates. _

  
  


As he was busy dwelling on his lewd thoughts, Chanyeol noticed that his model—his muse, moved. His cock was already hard and leaking. He mustn't have noticed.  _ Because he was busy looking at Chanyeol. _

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and Baekhyun was quickly brought back from his daze expression.

  
  


_ He pushes all of Baekhyun's buttons _ .

  
  


The tension in the air thickens.

  
  


_ Until he succumbs _ .

  
  


Their eyes were easily connected and Chanyeol smiled slyly.

  
  


_ Until he becomes pliant. _

  
  


A mischievous glint in his eye.

  
  


_ Until Baekhyun loses. _

  
  


**"You moved."** Chanyeol's tone was bordering on disappointment and amusement.  **"I thought I made myself clear?"**

  
  


_ Because it was never a fair game. _

  
  


Chanyeol chuckles dangerously. Baekhyun gulped. He took shallow and shaky breaths as he felt his eyes burning holes in his skin. Chanyeol stared and stared and stared. Baekhyun looked away from embarrassment.

  
  


_ Chanyeol gets what he wants. _

  
  


**"Alright,"** With his pencil and canvass long forgotten, Chanyeol crossed his arms as he leaned back on his chair. His eyes were challenging him.  **"get on."**

  
  


_ And that is, Baekhyun. _

  
  


Baekhyun's eyes looked down as he inwardly scolded himself for not controlling his desires. He bit his lip as he stood up, suddenly shy from the eyes that were looking at him from head to toe. He walked forward and with a swift move of Chanyeol's hands, Baekhyun was bent on his lap, his lover's hand caressing his globes.

**"Make sure you count, baby."** _ Smack! _

Baekhyun was surprised as he did not expect the slap to his cheek sooner. His breath was shaky and he let out a small whimper of,  **"One."**

Chanyeol kneaded his left globe, satisfied with the sound his little lover made. And so he painted them with a shade of pink as four more spanks were quickly delivered to Baekhyun's ass.

A meek whisper of  _ five  _ was heard.

Chanyeol groped his left ass cheek, squeezed it hard before spanking it again, leaving him satisfied with the bright shade of pink on Baekhyun's milky skin.

Spank after spank were delivered and Chanyeol loved every second of it. Chanyeol loved the embarrassed and timid moans Baekhyun would let out but Chanyeol knew that as soon as this  _ progressed,  _ later on, those meek whimpers and whispers would turn into shameless wails and scratched screams of his name. Chanyeol loved painting Baekhyun, be it his milky white skin that served as his canvass or his real canvass. Either way he would still be beautiful. Because he is Byun Baekhyun. And though it might seem the other way, Chanyeol was completely wrapped around Baekhyun's finger as he was mesmerized by the male's beauty the moment he had laid his eyes on Byun Baekhyun. He was completely and hopelessly in love with the boy. He was simply ethereal and painting him was an honor, much more painting his body.

Little did he know that the petit male liked being watched. Let's say that it was his little  _ kink.  _ And Chanyeol soon discovered this as soon as he had him squirming under his gaze. Chanyeol couldn't say that his intentions were purely all in art but Baekhyun's sinful body was too tempting to be ignored.

When he learned of his little kink, Chanyeol made sure that Baekhyun posed a tad bit provocative whenever he would draw or paint him, teasing him endlessly. Sometimes he would make him pose simple like earlier, sometimes with his legs spread, at times he would make him lay on his stomach and his back arched beautifully. And Chanyeol would love to see the determination in his mind to not move and maintain his pose but, Chanyeol loved it even more when Baekhyun's determination would crumble and would slowly turn to a panting mess. His lithe cock would stand up shamelessly and he would be begging Chanyeol to take him. Chanyeol would. Although a little teasing would take place, Baekhyun doesn't mind because Chanyeol fucks him rough and good. He fucks him senseless.

Baekhyun moaned loudly as the last spank was harder than before. It stung badly. Tears were welling in his eyes. As he endured another spank.

**"T-Twelve..."** he whimpered.

**"Good boy,"** Chanyeol purred.  **"but I'm not letting you off the hook, babe."** _ Smack! _

**"Ah! Chanyeol, please."**

Baekhyun said as he arched his back and brought his ass up, asking for more as he lost count of how many spanks he received. Chanyeol marveled at the pink imprints of his hand on Baekhyun's skin. The shade of pink on his fair skin traveled straight to his groin as his inner artistic pleasure was triggered. The pretty color was more beautiful than the works of Van Gogh, Picasso or Michelangelo. Chanyeol couldn't quite comprehend how everything he sees, hears, touches—everything. Everything that he receives from Baekhyun is majestically beautiful. He makes everything beautiful that the way his moans and sensual sounds reached his ears were more beautiful than the works of Beethoven, Mozart, or Tchaikovsky. The touch of his skin was far smoother than the smoothest silk. He was so addicted that he'd like to indulge him every day.

Chanyeol softly touched his ass cheeks, appreciating his work before landing another spank to his left globe-which earned another moan from Baekhyun.

**"Tsk, I should teach you a lesson."**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"** **_Ah!_ ** **"**

Baekhyun sobs as he took the rough finger-fucking from his behind. Chanyeol had already inserted two of his thick fingers and was constantly stabbing Baekhyun to the brink of pleasure.

**"I asked you a question, babe,"** he whispered huskily before biting the shell of his ear.

To be honest, Baekhyun doesn't know what to answer to his question.

**"Should I punish you by never letting you come or should I fuck you out of every orgasm that your cock would have nothing to release and you'll be begging me to stop?"** he chuckled, pressing his broad chest against Baekhyun's back.

Baekhyun doesn't know. He was terrified of both. If he chose the first one Chanyeol would never make him come. He'll have to endure the need to come, experience dry orgasms, and die from all the teasing Chanyeol would impose. If he chose the other, Chanyeol would make him come at every chance he could get, stimulating him so much that he'd come after coming, sensations will drown him as his body shudders from the continuous pleasure he receives. He had experience both and boy, it was painfully pleasurable that he might pass out anytime. Chanyeol has a great stamina that he couldn't quite keep up. But one thing is for sure, he'll wake up sore tomorrow.

**"Which one, Baek?"** he was now, sucking a red hickey at the junction of his neck.

**"Aaah!"** Baekhyun moans as his prostate was being massaged with Chanyeol's fingers.  _ Damn, the wonders of those fingers. _

**"Is this your answer? Hmm?"** Chanyeol smirked as Baekhyun's moans began increasing in volume and becoming more drawn out.

**"Of course, you'd like that. Fucking you 'til you pass out. Fucking you through every orgasm. Fucking you and filling up your pretty little ass with my come that it flows out of your stretched hole. You'd take anything as long as it's from me, right? You like that, don't you?"** Chanyeol chuckled as he whispered beside his ear, his breath tickling Baekhyun.

Chanyeol inhaled Baekhyun's scent and sighed.  **"My pretty flower smells so wonderful, hmm?"**

**"Too bad. You'll soon be a wilted flower,"** Chanyeol gritted out as his fingers were practically pounding Baekhyun's hole, emphasizing every word he says.  **"and I will have the honor to wreck you. To fuck you thoroughly. To make you scream as if you were still a virgin experiencing sex for the first time."** Baekhyun buries his face on his pillow. His hole was assaulted and pounded good, it made his toes curl. He was moaning until Chanyeol impaled a third finger, directly pounding his sweet spot. He arches his back and his head lifts from the pillow. Chanyeol heard his whimper saying that it was so good. He heard another moan and Chanyeol smirks.

Baekhyun was howling in pleasure, hole tightening around Chanyeol's fingers. The taller knew he was close so he grabbed his hips and angled his thrusts so that his prostate was continuously tortured. He watched his fingers get swallowed by Baekhyun's cunt and heard Baekhyun's voice slowly increasing in pitch.

**"I'll fuck you good, pretty flower."** Chanyeol slams in yet, another finger and Baekhyun yelps. Tears were prickling his eyes as a familiar feeling was already settling on his gut.

**"Chan-ngh!"**

**"You're—"** _slam!_ **"damn—"** _squelch!_ **"too—"** _slam!_ **"beautiful."** _squelch!_

Baekhyun chokes on his own saliva as he reaches his peak. His orgasm washes him away from reality as he ascends to his own world of euphoric sensations. Baekhyun's body was tingling and sensitive.

He was just recovering from his high and Chanyeol flipped him over and made him lay on his back. He grabbed hold of his cock and with the other hand, he rubbed his palm over the sensitive head. Baekhyun squirmed. His hips buck away from Chanyeol's hold. His tears were streaming. He was too  _ sensitive _ .

**"Chan! No—ah! Don't—please!"** Baekhyun squirmed underneath him. His stomach was in knots and his brain lost the ability to comprehend and to think clearly as he can't decide whether to push Chanyeol away or not.

He quivered under his touch as Chanyeol immediately dived down and took his member. Baekhyun painted his mouth white without any trace of shame.

He felt limbless and weightless. It feels as if he was almost floating in the air. He felt trapped in a trance. Tears streamed at the side of his eyes while his mouth was open for a silent moan of Chanyeol's name. His back arched as his lover laps up the remaining come on his body and in his cock.

His body jerks once a tongue swiped over the underside of his dick. Baekhyun panted, trying to even out his heavy breathing as he desperately collected his shattered self from his lover's mercy.

A warm breath ghosted over his nipple and the assaulting fingers are back inside his tight hole. Chanyeol smirks as Baekhyun lifted his head to meet his surprised but tired gaze. Chanyeol takes one inside his mouth, the little bud of pink blooming inside of his mouth. He watched Baekhyun whine in frustration.  _ They weren't done. They were far from done. _

Chanyeol's lack of modesty with the action of his hands fires Baekhyun alive from his impoverished state until he is red with desire. His body quivers as Chanyeol toys his buds shamelessly, switching every now and then from right to left. By now, Baekhyun's heaving chest was glistening with his saliva. He found his voice stuck in his throat as Chanyeol painted different hues of reds and blues on the expanse of his neck and chest. His alluring eyes met Baekhyun and Chanyeol brought him into a bruising kiss, sealing the orange attraction between them. He sucked every air out of his lungs and gave Baekhyun too little time to breathe as he kissed him silly. Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol scissors him open. His fingers were viciously forcing him open, readying him to take his monster of a cock.

The sexual attraction between the two males was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Aggression, passion, and the desire to dominate enveloped Chanyeol's being. It was a hazy color of red-orange.

**"** **_C-Chanyeol!_ ** **"** Baekhyun's eyes were rolling back into his head as he tried to contain the intensity of the pleasure he was tortured with. Chanyeol was already pounding his way to his guts, almost mimicking the way he would if it was his cock.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone. Two strong arms held his hips. He lifted them up until Baekhyun's legs were almost touching his chest. Chanyeol pulled away from their heated kiss and he moved fast to rim his gaping hole.

He buried his face and his tongue licks once. The hole twitched in anticipation as the assertive tongue moved past the ring of muscles and Chanyeol set his eyes on Baekhyun.

_ It was too much,  _ Baekhyun thought in his clouded mind.  _ Everything was exploding with color. _

Every time Chanyeol does him like this, everything explodes in color like how fireworks do in the midnight sky. The prodding sensation of his tongue gives a surge of blue electricity, waking up all of the senses he has and making his nerve endings alert and alive now more than ever. But like electricity, Baekhyun felt like he's been zapped of his energy once everything was pulled to a stop.

He was soaking in no time, considering how Chanyeol  _ meticulously  _ prepared his cunt.

Baekhyun felt worn out and used thoroughly. Tears were blinding his vision and it wasn't helping that he was already seeing stars. His body was tense and coiling. He was shuddering from the constant sensations he was receiving as Chanyeol retracted his tongue to swipe over his pulsing core. His toes curled and his eyes rolled back. He felt the tongue wriggling inside him again, trying to invade his cave but nonetheless too short to do so. But he cannot deny that it was almost triggering another orgasm. He felt large, rough hands feeling him up, touching his thighs and groping his ass. He felt those lustful eyes on his face, watching how he contorts into different lines of pleasure.

He traced every curve of his cavern leaving no nook and cranny untouched with his tongue. His ass was suffering from the continuous sucking and biting and licking of Chanyeol's mouth. Baekhyun was practically going crazy for it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was wailing by the time Chanyeol entered him. He had made him come thrice before pounding straight to his ass. He plowed him relentlessly onto the mattress. His face was buried on his pillows, trying to silence his moans, trying to keep himself together as Chanyeol kept breaking him over and over again. His ass was high up in the air and Chanyeol's erection in between his cheeks, destroying both his hole and his sanity.

He drilled Baekhyun into oblivion as the smaller male was sobbing from pleasure and overstimulation. His body jerks violently and his hole clenched tightly causing Chanyeol to stutter for a second in his animalistic pace but nevertheless, continuing faster and deeper than ever.

Baekhyun screamed his name for the nth time that night. It came out like a broken CD record as Chanyeol continuously plowed the hole. He kept his promise of punishing him. Punishing him to the brink of insanity. Punishing him until he actually refuses to be fucked.

Chanyeol screwed him good and fast. Baekhyun whimpers, his body going forward every time Chanyeol forcefully thrusts inside. The amount of precome coming out of his cock would've knocked Baekhyun up if he were a girl. Chanyeol was throbbing and pulsating inside of him but he urged himself not to come too soon because that meant the game was over.  _ No, he wanted this to last for a little while. _

He wanted Baekhyun's voice pounded out of him. He wanted his voice hoarse from screaming his name. He wanted Baekhyun to remember how good his pretty, little hole got destroyed by his cock. He wanted him to remember how good it feels Baekhyun wouldn't be able to live without it, drilling and hammering his insides. He wanted him to go crazy.

Chanyeol will pound him hard, fuck him fast, and drill him deep until he couldn't breathe, until he begs for him to stop, until comes and comes that he won't have anything to release. His cock will be sculpted inside. It will be molded according to his shape, length and girth. Baekhyun will remember every curve and vein. He will remember how the blunt tip of his package hit him in his special spot, his spongy tissue that's called a prostate.

**"** **_Ahah! C-Cha—ah!—nyeol!"_ ** Chanyeol couldn't stop fucking the fair beauty. His cock was too addicted to this piece of art. Baekhyun melted all too well in his arms.

His hand reached down to his chest, finding Baekhyun's nipples and pinched them harshly. He tugged the two buds outwards, releasing them before rolling them with his fingers.

_ Ah, the remarkable things that those hands do. _

Chanyeol was close to his peak. Baekhyun was violently thrashing under his hold as he was reaching his own orgasm  _ again _ .

Chanyeol sat up, bringing Baekhyun with him as his cock continued to jerk ropes of white. He sobs as he felt his cock nudging his prostate directly in their position.

**"Ride me, Baekhyun."** Chanyeol whispers against his ear. Baekhyun made no move to do what he's been told as he continued to sob from the tremors running in his body. Chanyeol  _ growled  _ at this.  **"Do it or so help me you are not getting sleep tonight!"**

He whimpered and shook his head.  **"** **_No m-more—please_ ** **...there's nothing left."**

Chanyeol growled and took the matter in his own hands. He spread Baekhyun's legs despite his protests. He held his full hips with firm resolution and proceeded to stab his core with so much force, almost violating him to the point of breaking and splitting him into two.

_ Ambiguous.  _ He was. Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to stop even if his hole refused to let go of his cock. It hugged him perfectly. It swallowed him perfectly. It was slick and the way in was smooth. Baekhyun was contrasting his own words as beads of translucent precome flowed out of his slit.

Chanyeol was close.  _ He was painfully close.  _ Baekhyun felt like crumpled paper under his hold. Used and spent.

Chanyeol kept on fucking him, rubbing his cock on those tight walls that swallowed him up in the right ways. Baekhyun convulsed around Chanyeol's dick as his ass cheeks jiggle from moving up and down from his lap. His ass was a bright red as he took in more of Chanyeol's thrusts inside of him, almost digging his guts and connecting their bodies because it was  _ that  _ deep.

They were dancing on the bed as Chanyeol gyrates his hips from where both of them meet. He inhaled the smell of sweat and sex along Baekhyun's nape before leaving marks on the translucent, milky, white canvass that was his skin.

Chanyeol released a guttural moan as he painted his insides white. His muse that was seated from his lap and has fallen from grace too many times, rested his head on the shoulder of his lover as his heavy panting slowed down. Baekhyun milked Chanyeol for all his worth by clenching around his girth while the taller spurted white substance far consistent from his modes of paintings. It was literally a pain in the ass to clean but Baekhyun loved it sloshing around his walls.

Baekhyun's lids were heavy with sleep. Chanyeol noticed and chuckled darkly because if he thought he was already done, 

  
  


_ then he was so wrong. _

  
  


Chanyeol pushed him onto the mattress, successfully waking him up. His cock slipped out of his gaping hole. Chanyeol could clearly see the puffy rim he had abused now dripping with his come.

At first, Baekhyun resisted his actions, claiming he was too tired for another rigorous but alas, this was Chanyeol we're talking about. The man who had great stamina and was utterly and completely in love with him. The man who only looked at him for years. The man he loves no matter how much of a beast he was in bed. The man who always took care of his needs. The man who knew Baekhyun more than Baekhyun himself. The man who satisfied him in ways more than one.

And the moonbeams lit the dark room, where two silhouettes of two lovers filled the room with music of eroticism as Chanyeol pounded the red-orange out of Baekhyun missionary style. He watched the curved lines of pleasure etched on his face as he continued to bring surges of blue electricity whenever his prostate was hit. Red enveloped the two as their bodies grew ever closer, Chanyeol fucking him with both of his legs hooked around his shoulder. Soon enough, Chanyeol changed their position and began to drill him relentlessly in fetal position. Baekhyun was completely helpless and vulnerable. Every orgasm he had, made him scream in pure pleasure. It was all too much but Baekhyun wanted more. And more, Chanyeol gave. 

Chanyeol flips him to his side and fucks him sideways. He had him drooling and curling his toes within seconds. And in another second, Baekhyun released a throaty cry of many to come as Chanyeol fucks him through his orgasm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The scene evokes away from their room where tortured cries of pleasure were heard. One might be in awe as a marbled hallway came into view. A marbled hallway lined with paintings, sketches of masterpieces rimmed with gold, and frescoes on the ceiling that even the great Michelangelo would be embarrassed to see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it 'til the end, I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
